Black
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: Three times when Andrea and Daryl nearly died and the one time they did. Warning; Mention of suicide.


**Title: **Black

**Pairings: **Andrea/ Daryl

**Summary: **Three times when Andrea and Daryl nearly died and the one time they did. Warning; Mention of suicide.

* * *

_When everything turns to Black,  
You don't know where to Go,  
You need something to justify your soul  
Black-Kari Kimmel_

* * *

"Fuck." Daryl wiped the blood away from his mouth as he struggled to reach for a single arrow that lay next to him as he tried to throw the walker off his body. The walker tried to make a grab at him but Daryl swiped away at his arms and he grunted before he kneed the walker in the stomach. The walker lost it's grip slightly and this gave Daryl a chance to push it off and get himself up.

"You ugly bastard." He spat and grabbed his arrow before putting it on his cross-bow, moving back slightly as the walker began to advance on him again. It was an ugly thing but then again, most of these walkers were. _Everything that was once beautiful in this world has been destroyed anyway. _he mused.

The walker lifted up it's arms and gave a loud groan and Daryl lifted up his bow and was about to fire before he heard a loud squelching noise and he put his bow down slightly to see that the Walker in front of him had a large silver knife attached to the middle of his head and it fell down to it's knees before falling face first into the mud. He looked up and saw Andrea taking the knife out of it's head before sending a quick smile at him, wiping the blood off her chin.

"Looked like you needed help," She said as she put the knife back in it's satchel.

Daryl huffed, looking slightly irritated yet he couldn't help but be thankful that it was Andrea who saved him. If Merle was here, he'll mock him and told him he was a pussy before giving him a shove or two. "If I needed help, I would of screamed like a terrified little girl."

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Yeah and that would of attracted even more walkers." She offered him a hand. "You coming?"

He was about to take it when he saw another Walker creeping up behind Andrea. Andrea didn't seem to notice and quickly, he grabbed his cross-bow and sat up, pointing at it. Andrea thought Daryl was going to shoot her and looked flabbergasted when suddenly Daryl shot the walker. She quickly turned round to see what was once a body of a young child drop to the ground and she released the breath she realized she hadn't been holding.

Daryl smirked. "Who needs saving now?" He picked up the remaining of his arrows and sauntered of back to the camp, leaving Andrea looking slightly amused.

* * *

Andrea shivered and pulled what was left of her blanket closer to her chest and pulled her knees up even tighter to try and keep herself warm. It was the middle of winter and the weather was getting worse and worse. The only good thing about the weather was the fact that it was somehow killing the walkers and the group had no idea way.

_Perhaps all things die of from the cold, _Andrea mused as she rested her head on top of her knees. _Even the dead._

At the moment, the group were heading up to Canada, hoping that there was some refugee camp up there to stay in and Andrea could only hope that it was true. She had no idea how longer she could stay like this.

She watched the fire blaze and crackle and she felt it warm against her skin and to her, the fire was some sort of comfort and she gave a small smile.

Something sat down next to her and she looked across, startled only to find that it was Daryl with his poncho on. He snuggled his arms deeper into his poncho before looking at her, only to realize she was staring at him. "What?" He asked gruffly.

"Nothing. Are you sure a poncho is the best thing to be outside in with this weather?" She asked with a raised brow, looking at his goosebumps all over his arms.

He shrugged, before looking back at the fire again.

She sighed before putting the blanket around the both of them. It was a fairly large blanket and it covered up most of their shoulders and Andrea snuggled deeper into his side to share each other's body warmth, resting her head against his chest.

He looked slightly surprised and looked across the fire to see T-Dog slightly amused grin and a nod at his head before looking away to talk to Carl. He carefully put his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him, almost as if afraid that if he let her go any moment she would be frozen to death.

"Thank you." He murmured and kissed her lightly on top of her head.

Andrea could only smile.

* * *

She looked at the rope that was dangling by the large tree and took a deep breath. The loop was just big enough to fit around her neck and she made sure that it was tight enough so she knew it would be a quick and painless death.

She quickly grabbed the nearest stool and placed it underneath the rope, making sure it was in the right position and she nodded, satisfied. Nobody could stop her now. Not even Dale nor Lori.

She stepped up onto the stool and put the loop around her neck, securing it and she closed her eyes. She was ready for this. She wanted to end her life before a walker could get her. Wanted to end it before she could see any more of the remaining people she loved getting hurt.

She was about to step of when she heard a fast whoosh and she opened her eyes only to see an arrow aiming straight for her and she stood still, but the arrow missed and it went through the rope, cutting it half and she looked up at it angrily.

"What the hell do you think your doin'?" Daryl hissed as he jogged towards her, his crossbow in his hand, looking furious.

"What does it look like?" She snarled, still standing on top of the box and shaking violently, as though she had a terrible cold.

Daryl stood there looking bewildered as she raged, tears streaming down her face. She has now been denied of suicide twice now. Twice by the men she loved the most, one of them dead and one standing in front of her.

Damn it, couldn't the men she loved both see that she wanted this?

"This is my choice Daryl. Would you rather let me get bitten by a walker? Or get shot by some stranger?" They stood face to face, their nose's almost touching. "Come! Wear this necklace of rope and lets hang side by side and face the end of the bloody world together!"

Daryl stared into her green eyes that were rimmed with wet tears. Daryl was never good with crying women. Even when all his passed girlfriends cried back before the world went to shit, he never really did anything except offer a shoulder to cry on or he'll tell them to grow some balls or two which just made them cry even more. For a brief moment, he wondered if any of his past girlfriend's were still alive in this crazy world.

Without saying anything to Andrea, he put his cross-bow onto his back and stormed over to her before making sure the rope was completely cut in half, he picked her up by the knees and carried her over his shoulder, with her punching and kicking as he walked back to camp.

"Daryl Dixon! You put me down right this once!" She hissed, knowing that if she screamed, she would attract walkers. As badly as she wanted to end her life, she didn't want to be the one that caused her friends lives to end.

"Nope." He said, giving a slight grin as he walked back the way he came.

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"Does it look like it?"

Andrea huffed and rolled her eyes before she folded her arms and glared at the fading tree.

* * *

"One, two...three!" Rick kicked down the metal door before they stepped inside, noticing Milton's body near what looked like a dental chair and Daryl blood ran cold, knowing that the Governor did this. He looked to the side where he saw Andrea leaning against the wall, her skin growing pale and blood was dripping heavily from her shoulders.

"Andrea!" Michonne gasped as she knelt down her friend's side and Andrea weakly turned her head to the side to face her before looking up at Daryl and giving him a slight smile.

"Your burning up." Michonne stated and she unravelled Andrea jacket only to reveal what Daryl dreaded the most.

She had been bitten by what was once Milton. She turned to face Rick. "Carl...the baby...are they alive?"

"Yeah, they're alive."

Andrea smiled at that. That was all she wanted to hear. "I don't want anyone to see my die." She looked at each of them before shifting slightly. "I can do it myself."

"No." Daryl suddenly heard himself say. Andrea looked up at him, sadness in her eyes.

"Oh but I have to, while I still can."

Michonne's lips trembled and she looked like she was about to cry which was unusual since she rarely showed much emotions but Rick nor Daryl said nothing. "I know how this thing works." Andrea pressed to Rick.

Rick handed her his gun and gently put it in her blooded hands.

"I'm not going anywhere." Daryl said rather stubbornly and Andrea smiled at him before looking at Rick.

"I tried."

"Yeah..." Rick looked down at his feet before looking back up. "You did. You did." Rick got up and waited for Michonne to follow him. Michonne gave Andrea a kiss on top of the forehead before looking into her friend's eyes.

"Good bye old friend." She whispered and she followed Rick out of the room, leaving Andrea with Daryl and he crouched down next to her, putting his bow down.

"We had some good times didn't we though?" Andrea whispered to him, fiddling with the gun in her hands.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, we did."

"Do I not get a good bye kiss?" She gave a slight teasing smile before her eyes clenched in pain and Daryl put his head against hers. Hating to see her in pain before his lips gently took hers and he kissed her gently before breaking up.

"Going to miss you." Daryl muttered before stepping away slightly, knowing what Andrea was about to do.

"And I you." She looked up at him. "I don't want to see you on the other side until all this shit is over you got that?"

"I'll try my best." He sent her a cocky grin and she grinned back and she put the gun to her chin before pulling the trigger before a loud bang was heard.

When Andrea died that day, a part of him died with her too and Daryl wondered if he would ever love another.


End file.
